Let's Dance with the School of Rock in Rochester Hills
by natsnell75
Summary: Frank Tamiami picks up the kids from the School of Rock to perform on Sharon, Lois & Bram's Let's Dance concert in Rochester Hills. Along the way, he drives the whole length of Woodward Avenue.
1. Frank Drives on Woodward Avenue

The kids of the School of Rock were out by the Detroit River at Jefferson Avenue watching the boats go by. They were going to perform with Sharon, Lois & Bram on their _Let's Dance!_ concert at Meadowbrook Music Festival in Rochester Hills.

Frank Tamiami drove over and saw them standing there. He made a stop to come pick them up. "Hello, kids," he said. "Hi, Frank," they said back. They hopped on into him as he started driving. "I'm going to drive you on the whole length of Woodward Avenue before I get you to Rochester Hills."

He reached the corner of Woodward and Jefferson then turned left on Woodward and headed northwest in downtown and the Financial District, then he drove around Campus Maurtius Park past Fort Street and Michigan Avenue and entered the Historic District.

Frank continued northward past Grand River Avenue, John R Street, and reached Adams Avenue. "This is where M-1 begins. Woodward Avenue divides the grid east from west," he told the School of Rock. As he passed the Fox Theatre and Comerica Park, Summer said "I saw Dora the Explorer Live and Blue's Clues Live over at that theatre." "Oh, cool," said Zack. "Can you tell me a little about it?" Summer explained as Frank passed I-75. "Well, this show was about Dora going to the Lost City to look for her teddy bear, like that episode," she said. "But Boots found his lost squeaky in the show. He did not find his blanket like in the episode."

"Can you tell you about a thing about Blue's Clues?" asked Alicia. "Sure," said Summer. "I voiced Sidetable Drawer in the whole run of the show." "Cool," Summer replied. "I also voiced Orange Kitten," said Marta. "Wow," said Summer.

Frank continued along Woodward past Warren Avenue, then over I-94. He reached Milwaukee Avenue, before it was Stevie Wonder Avenue and then to Grand Boulevard a block north. As he got between Webb, Woodland, Tuxedo and Tennyson, he exited Detroit and entered Highland Park. "This is where Woodward exits Detroit for the first time," he said.

A few seconds later, he passed over M-8, the Davison Freeway. He crossed through the downtown business district. "There's the Highland Park Ford Plant," said Katie. "It produces Model Ts," said Tomika.

Frank reached McNichols (6 Mile) Road and crossed back into Detroit. "Woodward widens into a boulevard," he told the kids. "A boulevard is a divided street with a median."

"There's the golf club," said Lawrence. "My grandparents golf there," said Freddy. "So do mine," said Billy.

Frank passed 7 Mile Road and then passed M-102, 8 Mile Road. "Woodward exits Detroit again here at 8 Mile and we're also exiting Wayne County and entering Oakland County," he said.


	2. Frank Enters Oakland County

Frank passed 8 Mile Road and was in Ferndale. "I love these songs on Sharon, Lois & Bram's album Let's Dance!" said Michelle. "They are originally by artist whose genres were not for kids," said Eleni.

At 9 Mile Road, Frank entered downtown. At Woodward Heights, he was in Pleasant Ridge. A few feet later, he passed Main Street (Livernois Avenue), then under I-696 and 10 Mile Road and entered the Huntington Woods and Royal Oak border.

"There's the zoo," said Gordon. "There are cageless exhibits there," said Frankie. "It was the first zoo to feature them," said Leonard and Marco.

Summer pointed to a sign that said "S Woodward Ave". "The signs in Royal Oak say South Woodward and North Woodward," said Summer. "But the address numbering continues from the start," said Zack. As Frank reached 11 Mile Road, he was at the border with Berkley and Royal Oak. The Royal Oak signs now read "N Woodward Ave". He continued past 12 Mile Road, then past the Roseland Park Cemetery.

As he reached Webster Road, he was fully in Royal Oak. Between Coolidge Highway and 13 Mile Road, they saw a lighted tribute. "This tower is like a tribute to Woodward Avenue," said Freddy.

Frank passed the Beaumont Hospital and went through a shopping district all the way to 14 Mile Road. He entered in Birmingham near Eton Academy.

He later passed Adams Road as Alicia heard Marta say. "I have some relatives who live off that road," as Marta pointed to Adams Road. Frank later left the original alignment of Woodward and explained. "That is the original alignment now called Old Woodward Avenue. Woodward leaves the original route to bypass Birmingham's downtown area."

Frank continued driving past Maple (15 Mile) Road and in a few feet, he went back onto the original alignment before entering Bloomfield Township at Quarton & Big Beaver Roads. He later entered Bloomfield Hills and passed Lone Pine Road between two churches.

As he re-entered Blomfield Township at Long Lake Road, he was in the downtown area of Bloomfield Township. Northward, he passed golf courses. "My grandparents have golfed there," said Michelle.

Frank drove up to Square Lake Road. "Square Lake Road is where M-1 ends," he told the kids. "But Woodward Avenue continues into Pontiac." He continued on Woodward and entered Pontiac. He passed South Boulevard, then Orchard Lake and Auburn Roads and reached the end. "Woodward forms a loop here," he said "and it ends here." He stopped at Cesar Chavez Avenue and turned right.


End file.
